Love In Battle Of The Bands?
by Francesca3234
Summary: Kagome's band, Shock Raiders, lead guitarist left the band to join Lethal Jam, a very popular band. Battle of the bands is coming up. Will the new guitarist be able to keep up? Will love bloom in the bands? Read to find out! - I own nothing, no songs, no inuyasha, and no plot...Oh wait, I do own the plot :P For more info, look at authors note of chapter 1.


_**Hey everybody, I'm back with a new Inuyasha fan-fiction! Just a few things I should tell you about! So if you don't like fan-fictions with actual songs in them, like songs that have already been made by other people, than sucks for you because I'm going to be using a bunch of songs. Kagome's Band name is Shock Raiders and Inuyasha's band name is Lethal Jam. The romance pairs are Sesshomaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Koga/Ayame, and Inuyasha/Kikyo. **_

_**Bold Italic- means author note**_

_Italic- means person is thinking this_

**Bold- means the lyrics of the song**

CHAPTER 1

KAGOME POV

Kagome: "WHAT!?"

Sango: "I told you she was a bitch."

Kagome: "Why did she just leave?"

Sango: "Her boyfriends lead guitarest left the band because of an argument, I think he is his half brother or something...Anyways, she joined his band to help him out."

Kagome: "I'm her own cousin and she leaves me for her boyfriend...Who is this guy anyways, his band can't be that important."

Sango: "Her boyfriend is Inuyasha, lead singer of Lethal Jam."

Kagome: "Lethal Jam!? Damn, they are pretty popular."

Sango: "You listen to them?"

Kagome: "No, everybody is talking about them. Even Ayame, she is boy crazy over the Bass Koga."

Sango: "Well, we are signed up for Battle Of The Bands and that is in a month..."

Kagome: "What are we going to do?" (I said putting my face in my hands)

Sango: "We hold auditions!" (She said standing up with confidence)

...

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

...

Me, Sango, and Ayame were standing in the front of the school handing out flyers for the audition. The audition would be held at a shack at my shrine where we usually practice. _I really don't think this will work, a lot of people are taking the flyers and throwing them in the trash...and who is going to be able to learn 10 songs in a month? _The bell rung and everybody ran for their classes. While walking into class I spotted Kikyo in the back of the class with a silver haired boy. _That must be her boyfriend. _I walked up to her and she looked at me with a little smile.

Kagome: "Hey Kikyo, is this your boyfriend? You know, the one you left our band for."

Kikyo: "Ummmmm, yes...Are you mad about that?"

Kagome: "Hell yes. You don't just leave are band a month before Battle Of The Bands without telling us at least two weeks before." (I said, trying to keep my voice down)

Kikyo: "I'm sorry but my boyfriend, Inuyasha, is in Battle Of The Bands too and he needed help."

Kagome: "What ever happened to 'sisters before misters'?"

Inuyasha: "Hahaha!"

Kagome: "What's so funny?"

Inuyasha: "Its just funny how you brought up the whole 'sisters before misters' thing."

Kagome: "Yeah whatever...We will talk about this later Kikyo."

I walked over to my desk and sat down. _That Inuyasha guy sounded amazing...His voice was just...NO TIME TO BE CRUSHING ON THE COMPETITION! He's already dating your own cousin anyways, it would be weird if I was attracted to him... _

...

AFTER SCHOOL AT KAGOME'S SHRINE

...

School went by quick and I was surprised by how many people came to audition. But everyonce had their different opinions on the auditioners.

AUDITION 1: Ayame- He's too fat ... Sango- I wan't him younger ... Kagome- He was really good

AUDITION 2: Ayame- I don't want a girl ... Sango- She was amazing ... Kagome- She is such a jerk

AUDITION 3: Ayame- He is too emo ... Sango- He gives me the creeps ... Kagome- But he was wonderful

AUDITION 4: Ayame- He is such a man whore ... Sango- He is sooooo hot ... Kagome- He can't even play correctly

AUDITION 5: Ayame- Is this person a guy or a girl ... Sango- Definetly a girl ... Kagome- Who cares, she/he isn't really that good

AUDITION 6 Ayame- I'm going to kill this punk ... Sango- What did he just say ... Kagome- Well, I hate him already

We all got a drink of water while Sango crossed off another person on the list.

Sango: "There is just one more person."

Ayame: "Who is it?"

Sango: "Some guy named Sesshomaru..."

Right when she said that a tall, well built man came in with is long silver hair swaying behind him like a curtin in the wind. _He is drop dead gorgeous, but what matters is if he can play._

Kagome: "You must be Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "That is correct." (He said in a deep beautiful voice)

Ayame: "Alright, show us what you got."

_**I hope you all like it so far! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow, it really helps! I'll make sure to make the next chapter longer! Have a nice day everyone! :)**_


End file.
